Yahiko namikaze
yahiko is the main character in 3rd world crisis, he destroyed the modern shinobi world and created the 3rd great kingdom or the 3rd shinobi world, he is also the leader and creator of kizu. 'background' yahiko grew up living up to the reputation of his father, jai uchiha, and was always expected to become the next kage of the hidden shadow village. jai was constantly training yahiko to be as great as he can be, they had a training schedual which consisted of ninjutsu training on mondays, taijutsu training on tuesdays and saterdays, general studies on wednesdays, workouts on thursday and more ninjutsu training on fridays with kekkei genkai training, sundays are the days that yahiko can rest although he is usualy seen visiting neighbouring villages such as the hidden leaf and the hidden sand. yahiko did have a little brother called iori namikaze but he died at the age of 8 due to a rouge shadow ninja trying to get revenge on jai because of him not taking the ninja up on his offer of letting his clan be incharge of the villages attack forces, this made the shinobi furious as he believed that his clan was very powerful and he could be an amazing leader, but despite jai realising that the ninja was strong, he denied the offer as he didn't want one single clan to constantly be incharge of all the villages forces, the ninja toke iori and held a kunai to his throat, jai and yahiko both begged the man not to kill their young shinobi but because jai refused to let the insane man have his way, he slit iori's throat, jai ran to the shinobi with a powerful rasengan and blasted him away, yahiko dropped to the floor weapping his eyes out, him and jai taught iori almost everything. 'personality' yahiko was a very calm but funny guy until he went rouge, then he became a being of hatred and wanted to kill to complete his goals. after he had destroyed and remade the world, yahiko seemed more relaxed, but he was depresing and sad with a hint of anger, the more the akatsuki and the rebels made a move on kizu the more angry yahiko seemed. curse mark while under the influence of the curse mark, yahiko acts like a mindless beast or an insane monster. his power is more deadly but his thoughts are blank, he only thinks of death and destruction. when the curse mark is active, yahiko will attack anyone for fun, he attacked mabashi and laughed while transforming into his second state befor mabashi transformed him back. naruto yahiko's attitude towards naruto is very casual, he likes to act as if they are friends with a problem, he makes jokes and laughs at him, but he also hates him as he has become a successful hokagew while having a tailed beast inside of him. on the other hand, naruto likes (or did like) him, but now feels like he has to kill or take down yahiko. sota his relationship to sota is increadibly close, he acts like he is a little brother as he couldn't raise iori up as an older brother, so he wants to raise sota up that way. sota calls yahiko 'hiko' for short. 'abilities' curse mark during his time in the soul society, yahiko acuired his own unique curse mark after almost becoming a hollow while in the soul society. the curse mark was originaly a hole in the centre of his chest but after he got reverted back to a human, the hole disapeared, however, when the curse mark is active now it seems to originate from a small circle in the centre of his chest. while the curse mark is active, yahiko's black chakra is the only present chakra making his jutsu's stronger. the curse mark has 2 forms: 1st state this is the form yahiko has managed to learn to control, its appearence take the form of purple lines (similar to that of a circuit board) which only appear on yahiko's right side and in both his eyes. this form increases yahiko's power, stamina, speed, defence and jutsu power. originaly, when yahiko couldn't control the 1st state of his curse mark, he would become insane and kill anyone including the people he cares the most for, but now he has control, he can use the 1st state without loosing his mind. 2nd state the 2nd stage of the curse mark is the most powerful and deadly. this form takes the appearence of a black skull mask which covers his face and the back of his neck, the sclera of his eyes go black, the iris of the eyes become a bright yellow, his hair goes black and bones appear ontop of his skin. yahiko cannot control this form and fears that using the 1st state will result in loosing control and going into the 2nd state. this state increases everything the 1st state increased but makes them more powerful: his attacks are stronger, his skin is like armor, his jutsu are increadible, his stamina is unbelievable and his speed is unmatched. jutsu ninjutsu: yahiko seems to capable of using increadable ninjutsu such as kurai senko and fire storm jutsu, but the further on in the storyline he gets, the more impressive his jutsu become as he has shown to be able to use forbidden jutsu and god type jutsu's. genjutsu: although very skilled, yahiko dosn't seem to be able to use powerful genjutsu, and his tsukoyome is probably one of the weakest of all the tsukoyome's ever seen. taijutsu: his taijutsu is increadible, although his strength is average for a powerful shinobi, he is capable of dodging and weaving almost any taijutsu attacks that are launched on him. yahiko has his own 'dance' attacks that involve a number of difficult movements and stances. there are 'first verse, hana (blossom) dance', 'second verse, yoko (crimson) dance' and 'final verse, zasshu (hybrid) dance', each dance has its own unique stance and combo along with different finishers, hana has a down slash for its finisher, yoko has fire ball jutsu and zasshu ends with kurai senko. kenjutsu: because of his training with his father, yahiko has adapted his sword into a weapon that attaches to his chakra, when he uses a jutsu that is meant to be a part of a sword such as chidori blade, the jutsu is amplified due to it's chakra enhancing material. this material helps mabashi to transfer chakra's between the two when yahiko uses his sword to attack, mabashi uses the sword to flow his chakra through the blade and draw out yahiko's at the same time, this means he doesn't have to touch yahiko and it also enhances the chakra, making it easyer to send his chakra into yahiko as he wont have to send as much, but it also means that he gets more of yahiko's cursed chakra. master tactition: due to yahiko being the leader of kizu and former prince under jai, yahiko is a expert at quick thinking and planning out attacks. his most succesful plan so far has been the creation of the 3rd great kingdom and the destruction of the former golden shinobi world. spoiler alert!!! jinchuriki transformation after the ten tailed beast is inserted into yahiko, he has a seal on the left side of his chest which says absolute in japanese, it is a combination of yahiko, sota and mabashi each sealing the ten tailes into yahiko. yahiko can use the ten tailes' chakra to enter a 1 tailed state, and a 3, 4 and 7 tailed form, each with more tailes then before and is more difficult to control the more tailes he unleashes, so far, he has only been seen using the 1, 3, 4 and 7 tailed forms, and struggles to control most of them so he tries not to use them to much. during the end of the world comics, yahiko is taught by naruto to completely control the ten tailes just as he could control the nine tailes, he taught yahiko how to defeat the ten tails inside his world and seal him away so yahiko can teach the juubi that he is the boss. after yahiko defeats the demon, he seals him away and seperates his chakra into different parts of his world, that way yahiko can access the amount of the beasts chakra he needs without taking it from the ten tails himself, he can now enter a tailed beast chakra mode, the dark chakra covers his entire body with a thin coat which acts as a type of armor, the chakra seems to look like black flickering flames whick come out of certain parts of his body such as elbows and shoulders, and like naruto, he can create kurai senko's above him by focusing some of the chakra above him and creating a number of powerful kurai senko balls which he can fire or form chakra arms to smack them into the enemys. statistics 'other information' yahiko is said to be the 6th path, this is the final path which is said to be when the 6 path sage is resurected into the form of the path (in this case, yahiko) although he isn't the 6 path sage, he has shown to have almost all of his powers and the same amount of chakra, he is also capable of keeping the 10 tailed beast sealed inside himself without the beast breaking the seal. (information from end of the world) yahiko and meizu are the same person. when one of the gods of the centre of the omniverse was killed (along with the other gods) his core (soul) was sent flying through space, but along the trip, his core collided with darkness' core and split it in half but giving some of darkness' core to them, the two ended up becoming yahiko and meizu. meizu and yahiko became whole again, but realising that the soul society and the shinobi world need meizu and yahiko, he copied the parts of his core from yahiko and meizu and recreated them, now there is 3 of them, yahiko from the shinobi world, meizu from the soul society and a currently unknown god in the omnivers' centre. '3rd world crisis vs bleach darkness' 'plot' yahiko, madara, sasuke and some members of kizu all go to the hidden leaf village to try and retreive the nine tails and the leaf scroll. sasuke fought naruto and won, but when bringing his half dead body back to madara and yahiko, he found the two of them finishing their battle against each other, they tell sasuke that kizu and akatsuki are spliting up and he needs to decide who to stay with, like yahiko expected, sasuke stayed with akatsuki. madara kept naruto and the nine tails while yahiko kept the 5 hidden scrolls (including the hidden leaf scroll), as madara returns to his hideout, kabuto is waiting for him to return with a few resurected shinobi, including zabuza and kisame, and they begin the extraction of the nine tails, but yahiko returns to kizu's hideout and tells everyone that akatsuki is now their enemy. yahiko puts the 5 hidden scrolls on top of each other and uses them to summon a book which he reveals to be a codex of the six path sage, after this, he tells kizu to prepare for the new world. now that they are all prepared, yahiko draws a circle on the floor which all the members of kizu must stand in, he says this circle is the blind-spot where his jutsu can't reach, he then uses a number of double hand seals with mabashi and uses the demonic art-planetary annihilation to flatten the world, but everyone inside the circle were not destroyed, and yahiko reveals that there are materials that cannot be destroyed by this jutsu, places with this material include the final valley, the mountains graveyard and the ocean (as water cannot be destroyed by this) and saying that it is possible that the akatsuki are still alive and some people who hid underground (as the jutsu cannot affect anything underground). now the world is almost completely empty, yahiko decides to create his 'art' and make the new world of peace. using the godly art-creation jutsu, yahiko manages to create cities unlike the villages before, they resemble a city from the the human world from bleach darkness, yahiko said he got the design from being in the human world when he went to the soul society. each city has walls similar to the hidden villages surrounding them, but the main and largest city is ochita which has the new kizu base at the heart of it, but yahiko is struggling to carry on creating these cities as he uses a lot of chakra every time, plus the planetary anihilation jutsu used alot too. later on, yahiko encounters kakashi hatake and the rebels who survived the planetary anihilation jutsu by going underground, they battle in yoru no mura (village of the night) and end up causing yahiko to start loosing his sight due to over using his mangekyou sharingan, as they retreat from the battle field, they encounter madara, they then battle and yahiko wins, but realises it was too easy. they rush back to ochita and mabashi starts the eternal mangekyou surgery with madara's eyes. yahiko now has the legendary madara uchiha's eyes, but felling something was wrong, he erged mabashi to create a hidden seal to prevent any disturbances such as; the akatsuki finding out where kizu are, killing yahiko through the eyes, or the akatsuki retrieving information from yahiko's mind. mabashi created the seal and created a secret key in the form of a scroll, the scroll was then sealed and hidden away in the main kizu fortress. now fully recovered, yahiko takes of the bandages and stabs a messenger with the new ability he has gained, the kaika bara of his new susanoo, he then reveals that the only way he can access his susanoo is by using the curse mark, the messenger the scatters into thousands of tiny blossoms. yahiko prepares for his guests which he was just informed about. kakashi and the rebels arrive at the kizu hideout in ochita, they storm the place and kakashi arrives at the top floor, he is welcomed by none other than the leader of kizu himself, the newly recovered yahiko namikaze. kakashi asks how yahiko's eyes are, and with a smug grin and a proud tone, yahiko answers the question and says that his eyes are better than ever, and demonstrates this by blasting kakashi through the wall and into the ground bellow using bloom. the two are now engaged in battle, but realising that his opponent was too strong, kakashi uses his mangekyou sharingan. as the battle rages on, a new enemy comes into the battle field, with one rinnegan eye and one demonic sharingan eye, he is yagura, the deceased jinchuriki of isobu (the three tailed beast), he engages battle against yahiko and kakashi, then 5 others come, each with the same eyes as yagura, its some of the other deceased jinchuriki, fu, utakata, han, roshi and yugito. kakashi and yahiko decide to work together to defeat their current and common enemy. after the fierce battle, all the combatents are still standing, but an unexpecting guest comes to the battle, madara, but he has no mask and appearce to be alot younger, but he looks nothing like madara uchiha and tells yahiko that he can call him tobi, he then says that kabuto used ninjutsu to make his body younger so he was at his best, then tells that the 6 dead jinchuriki they have been fighting are his 6 paths, tobi has full control over them and their tailed beasts, as he demonstrates by unleashing their full tailed beast transformations. the fiercest of battles has now arose, tobi and his 6 deceased jinchuriki in their fully released tailed beast forms v.s yahiko with his new eyes and kakashi with the assistance of the rebel survivors. the huge battle goes into full swing when roshi transforms back into his original form, tobi is shocked and from behind roshi arrives naruto. yahiko questions both tobi and naruto on how and why naruto is alive, and why he couldnt sence kurama's chakra. tobi explains that he remembers extracting the nine tails but naruto disapeared, he assumed naruto had been destroyed, but naruto tells them that after the extraction he escaped as he was still alive and concious, after that he had hidden and trained with sage mode and aquired fire nature, he then attacks tobi with a new jutsu and yahiko attacks after with the amatarasu. tobi manages to stay alive and get rid of the amatarasu, he then reveals that yahiko only managed to get madara's eyes as he had copied the real ones exactly due to his ability to copy any jutsu including kekkei genkai's, and uses an ability never seen before called chrystal style-dark corridor to disapear along with the 6 resurected jinchuriki. yahiko, kakashi and naruto are all in shock at what they have previously seen, they then decide to make an alliance similar to that of the allied shinobi force during the fourth shinobi world war, yahiko then welcomes the others to the main kizu base, the rebel survivors stop their attacks as do the kizu warriors. naruto, kakashi and yahiko begin battle plans and share information with each other, they eventualy decide to storm the akatsuki base whose location was revealed by naruto, they arrange groups and squads, yahiko's squad will be the ones to enter the base first and defeat tobi and the after managing to hold off the attacks of the white zetsu army and some of the resurrected warriors, yahiko encounters his deceased little brother, iori namikaze, and is forced to fight him, but refuses, iori attacks and yahiko tries to convince iori to stop but due to his young aged brain, iori stays under the control of kabuto. after the rebels and kizu joined forces permanently, yahiko decides to treat naruto with a reward, he made a new ramen shop to replace ichiraku ramen, naruto now loves this place better than ichiraku, but sasuke realises now that yahiko has the power to create anything, so why can't he remake the uchiha clan, and as a thank you to sasuke, yahiko makes the uchiha clan once again, but sasuke told him that he wanted new members, yahiko tells sasuke that he can only create new people, not remake old, deceased people as he cannot remake their minds and thoughts, only what they are and what they can do. now there are kaji-me (fire eye) and kenjin riku (sage land) from which sasuke and naruto each own, kaji-me is run by sasuke and the uchiha clan, while kenjin riku is ruled by naruto and his family, yahiko still outranks both of them and runs ochita. 'end of the world' 'creation and devolpment' during my creation of yahiko, i considered what i would like to have as a main character, i eventualy decided on making the character like me in many ways, looks, personality, but over time, i made yahiko change very slightly, he has become a being of pure power and hatred, i chose him to become like that so he would match sasuke. as i liked the uchiha clan so much, and i liked how well jai uchiha went, i decided to make this character an uchiha, but i wanted a character that would represent me in an evil way, so he was made to be a funny but powerful shinobi. during the 3rd world crisis creation, i wanted yahiko to become an all mighty warrior, so i gave him the mangekyou sharingan, then i learned about the sage of the 6 paths and his powers, so i made yahiko have the rinnegan and i thought 'if he has sharingan and rinnegan, why not complete the collection and give him byakugan?' and so i did.